The Fallen Mask
by Wistful.Silver.Wolf
Summary: Naruto is sick of his life, he is sick of pretending to be who he is. He has came to a desicion, he will finally take of his mask. first fan-fic. This story has been adopted by GameDemonKing.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Fallen Mask**_

_Chapter 1_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot.**_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—_

_I just want someone to see me for who I am, I dont want to keep up this mask anymore, it's killin' me inside. All they see when they look at me is the Demon inside of me, they dont understand. What everyone see's is a facade, the mask I've put on and have been wearing since I was very young. They think I'm some dumb kid who was orphaned from the very hour I was born. They just see me as an idiot, carefree, insuffereable idiot, who's too stupid to know the difference between right and wrong. But that's what I want them to see, that's what I've decieved them to see. But I'm not a carefree, dumb idiot. I'm quite intelligent; I can come up with so many strategies in a number of seconds when I'm battling an enemy. I can see when someone is suffering just by looking at them and their eyes, but that just may be from my own experience of sufference. I can learn justu's in a matter of hours or days. I can learn some of the hardest and most dangerous justu's in weeks when other ninja take up to months or years to learn and master. I'm not loud and I dont particularly like orange. I'm quite a calm person and prefer the company of silent and non-talkative persons. Lound and obnoxious people grate on my nerves. Orange is quite hideous especially if it's over done. A little orange is good but not the entire outfit. I rather deep reds, blacks and dark blues. Even gray I'm ok with. But no one ever knows that. No one has ever seen the real me. No one ever wants to, they dont care to look at me long enough to see through it. _

_But I've had enough; I can't stand to keep this mask on any longer. I want people to see the real me, not the fake. I want people to accept me and see me as a real person. I want to stop being underestimated and always last to everyone else. I'm sick of being seen as the Demon inside of me and not the person keeping it at bay. _

_I want to be seen as the real Uzumaki Naruto!_

_-x-x-x-x—_

The day started like any other day. I got out of bed at 6:00am, had a shower and ate breakfast. As I was in the bathroom practicing my mask for the day, I remembered my plan of getting rid of my mask and being my real self. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"God, I look awful." I sighed, and I really did. Without my mask you could see the bags under my eyes from the nights of no sleep. My eyes were bloodshot and I looked totally drained. And I was, I was exhausted. My whisker marks on my cheeks stood out and looked more prominant from my pale face. I was awfully skinny from hardly eating, and my bones stuck out, one of the main reasons why I wear bagging clothing.

I went into my room and looked at my hideous jumpsuit with a disgusted look on my face. I _hated _that thing. I put it on anyways, had nothing else to wear.

I locked my run-down apartment door and headed into the busy streets of Konoha.

As usual, the looks of the fellow villager's gave I was of scorn and hatred, but I was used to it. Why was I getting these looks you may ask? Well, I Uzumaki Naruto is the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kyuubi is an ancient demon, the King of the Bijuu and one of the guardians of Hell. One night, many years ago, on the day of my birth, Kyuubi came to Konoha and attacked the village. The Fourth Hokage rose up and sealed it in me, since I was the only newborn at the time. I was blamed for the deaths of the village; they called me 'demon', 'monster' and so many other indecent words. I was hated and seen as the demon it's self, even though I had no say in the matter. I was only just born at the time, I didnt choose to be who I am. But they dont listen, they just see what they want to see, they just hear what they want to hear, and that is me as the Kyuubi its self and should be killed for the destruction I did not commit.

I lived alone with no parents or family, I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was four, lived on the streets and was abused and beaten everyday. I didnt know why though, I was never told about the demon until a traitorous bastard told me when I was twelve. I still dont know who my parents were, I dont have any heritage or clan. No one knows, I am just a random child that the Fourth used as the container of the most powerful Demon. I still wonder why he chose me though, I feel theres something more to it then me just being the only child at use.

Okay, I'm rambling on. Anyways today I've got a team meeting - I dont think you could even call it a team - so as I arrive at the training grounds I notice I'm the first one there, yipee*sarcastic*. I decide to meditate and practice chakra control as I wait.

-x-x-x-x—

A half hour later Sasuke and Sakura show up, well more like Sasuke show up and Sakura following and fawning all over him like a lost puppy *ugh* I hate fangirls and she's the worst. I havent said anything as I usually do, and I'm not planning to anytime soon, I've lost my facade and I'm not about to shout and try to get Sakura's attention. Sasuke's noticed, but just shrugs and walks off to stand near a tree and brood - no change there.

"NARUTO! What do you think you are doing?!"Came the screaming banshee's voice, *rrr* I hate her voice so MUCH. Does she even know what a normal voice is? I mean come on I'm just two metres away from you, you pink-haired banshee!

I sigh and open one eye, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm meditating".

"AS IF! You probably dont even know what meditating is!"Sakura screamed.

I could already feel a headache coming on, great; I am SO not in the mood for this. She probably doesnt know what meditating is and is trying to cover that up by making me look stupid. I hate it when people do that, and it just so happens that my 'teamates' are those kinds of people. Yay for me...

"Really Sakura, then what do you call what I'm doing then? And do you know what meditating is?" I retorted. She just looked at me in disgust and started rambling on about how stupid I was and how smart she is and how great 'her Sasuke-kun' was. It really made me sick, so I went back to meditating completely ignoring her best I could, since that's kind of hard when she's screeching in your ear. *sigh* this is gonna be a long day.

_End Chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fallen Mask**

_Chapter 2_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot.**

_x-x-x-x-x-x-_

After I shot down Sakura, we had to wait for an hour before Kakashi showed up, when he finally did we were booted off to the Hokage Tower to get another faceful of d-rank missions or as I call it 'doom-rank missions' because if it's to chase that bloody cat it is. I swear that cat is part demon, they should be trying to kill that cat instead of me, it's the real demon here.

When we finished our missions, our team went to the training grounds. As usual, Kakashi went off to train Sasuke leaving me and the Banshee to train our selves.

"Sasuke's SO cool!"

Here we go, she's fantasizing again.

I snort and walk off.

"Hey! Naruto where do you think your going?!"Sakura screamed.

Sigh."To train of course."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

When I reach my self made training ground, I started on refining my chakra control.

It was a little over a half an hour when I felt the familiar presence, ah my secret comrade as come to watch me again.

Of course I know its Hinata. She's been watching me for years; I act to be oblivious to her, to let her think I didn't know. I know about her crush, I've known about it since the start. I'm just scared of what will happen if we started going together. Yeah I do like her, I like Hinata a lot but I just don't want to see her get hurt.

I don't want the village to target her to get at me; I couldn't live with myself if that happened. As I watch her from the corner of my eye I see her hiding behind a tree on the far end of the clearing.

She's so beautiful.

I can't stand to ignore her but...sigh...but I have to.

Another half hour has passed and she's still there.

MAN I can't take this anymore.

I stop.

I call out while still facing the other way. "Hinata, you can come out, I know your there."

I heard a gasp.*Eek!*

I turn around; she hid herself behind the tree. I sigh, once again.

I near the tree, "Hinata, please, come out." I ask gently.

Her head pokes out from behind the tree."I'm sorry for intruding; I heard noises and was j-just curious." Hinata tried to cover up.

I smiled gently.

Hinata is probably the only person in my life who has never treated me badly, not including the Ichiraku family of course. When I first saw her when I first started out at the academy, I instantly knew she had suffered and still is. The way she would cower away from people, always looked down at her feet or the floor, always stuttering when talking and never having any self-confidence. Hinata was like me in a sense as it was obvious she was not liked by her clan, deemed as weak and a failure, frowned down upon by her very own Father and always told to stay away from her younger sister as she would be a 'bad influence'. Hinata wasn't what she was made out to be. Just like me, she was stronger than what people thought, she just had confident issues, and who could blame her, living in a compound full of cold and stoic people. Hinata wasn't like the average Hyuuga, she wasn't cold distant, she was sweet and kind and had an aura of innocence. She is the kindest person I have ever known, I've never really had a proper conversation with her but the few times I have spoken to her, she was different from everyone else. She would have a caring and nervous look in her eyes and if you could look deeper, a little bit of excitement. Hinata would always talk politely and treat me like an equal, all together and I found her to be the best person ever!

As I look at her, I reply "It is Ok. Would you like to train with me?"

She blushes and looks to the ground and fidgets with her fingers. "Oh, I do not want to be a bother."

"You will never be a bother to me!" I exclaim maybe a little too loudly as she jumped in surprise.

"Well, anou…ok, if you're sure…"

"Perfectly, how 'bout we spar? I've never fought against a Hyuuga before." I say. She looks unsure of herself.

"We do not have to if you do not feel comfortable with it." I try to reassure her. She looks up at me but quickly looks away. _Yes! This is my chance to prove my-self to him! But, what if I mess up and then he thinks I'm weak and wont like me! oh….NO I will do this, now I finally get a chance to spend time with Naruto-kun and I wont. Mess. It. Up. _

As I wait for her to answer I watch her as many expressions cross her face, it was quite amusing. When Hinata finally looks up a determined looks is in her eyes. "Ok"

I smile, but it was not fake, it was a true genuine smile which makes her blush like mad.

**Sorry it took so long to do this chapter but since this is my first story it was hard for me to write. I kept on going blank but I hope this was good. I decided on Naru/Hina as I absolutely love them, I wanted to do it anyways but I was not sure if I should just have no pairing but I did. **

**Thank-you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Crazy-Ninja**

**XD**


End file.
